


Neps ridiculously long fic about her own ocs

by Devil_Prime



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 100k slowburn time lmao, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anyways, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, alright thats all i can think of rn, haha long haul, idk how long this will be but i intend at Least 30 chapters, im not funny, its just gonna... take a bit, not for realsies, strap in for the long haul boys, this will get happy i promise, yeah this is an oc story, yknow like the constructicon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_Prime/pseuds/Devil_Prime
Summary: Shadowstep, a high ranking decepticon, gets stranded after a mission goes awry. With no memory of what happened or who he is, he must wade through life and its challenges.(warnings for depression, panic attacks, ptsd, and a lot of other things)





	Neps ridiculously long fic about her own ocs

Terror filled optics stared at the sky. A fleet of fliers rained bullets down onto the large mechs in the battlefield. 

Shadowstep grimaced, watching another one of their comrades fall to the ground. This was only supposed to be a simple recon mission. This was supposed to be safe. Now, as they look at the bodies laying before them, teammates cadavers scattered about in the valley, Shadowstep knows there is no chance of survival. They know that there are no longer "safe missions," that there can only be bloodshed. The last thing they remember is someone shouting "DUCK!" before everything went black.

\----------------

Scans: Complete.  
Memory databanks: Unaccessible.  
Damage report: Vocalizer, optic, processor, and neck damaged. Immediate medical attention required.

Shadowstep looked around, dazed. All they could see was blurry and covered by static. They reset their optic, trying to take a look around again. Their vision wasn't much better, still filled with static and occasional glitches, but they could make things out now. They could see bodies scattered across the ground, covered in rubble and debris. Why were they hanging around here? They shook the fuzz out of their processor, and looked down at themself. For the most part? They seemed fine, save for the things their internal readouts mentioned.

Then, they took a moment to think after looking themselves over. They.... didn't know who they were. Shadowstep couldn't even remember their own name. They didn't know anything about the situation they were in. They began to panic, their glitched out vocalizer making loud, hissing static. 'Okay, okay, okay, calm down, this is fine! this is fine. this will be fine, you just need to calm down and find out what to do!' However, their processor refused to slow. Thoughts kept rushing at a million miles a minute, confusion and panic overriding any logical thoughts. Shadowstep clutched their helm in their claws, coolant streaming down their faceplate. What *were* they going to do? They didn't know anything about themself, they didn't know how they had gotten damaged, they didn't even know who the bodies strewn about them belonged to! The faces were recognized, but nothing was connected to them. Not a name, not a feeling, nothing. A few seconds passed and their processor could no longer keep up, glitching out, and forcing all their systems to reboot.

When their optic onlined again, it was obvious a few hours had passed. The sky had grown dark, a bright moon shining and reflecting off their plating. Shadowstep decided to stop thinking about their situation and try to do something instead, when they were pinged with an alert.

Alert: Low energon levels. 

Guess they'd search for some fuel first.

\----------------

Thankfully, they hadn't been forced to search for long. Energon rations were nearby, though they were low in supply, but enough to restore them to full power. 

"What do I do..." They wondered aloud, and started thinking about their options. Option 1) They sit around and hope someone rescues them while barely living off of the leftover energon from what they can only assume are old crewmates. Option 2) Move off of this planet and search for another one with more resources. Option 3) Scrounge up any resources that can be found on this planet and try to set up some sort of base to try and contact someone. Options 2 and 3 were Shadowstep's favorites, because considering their chronometer, they'd already been sitting for a long time. Shadowstep weighed their options. 3 wasn't entirely implausible, but the shuttle they saw nearby was basically scrap metal, and as far as they knew, they were no scientist, so it wouldn't exactly be easy to salvage. Option 2, however, seemed much more promising. They'd discovered their alt mode already and they were certainly big enough to fly around in space with their thrusters.

They thought for a few moments longer, and then finally decided. Move off planet and search it is! Shadowstep transformed and flew upwards, dissapearing into the night sky. They were *NOT* going to sit around and play damsel in distress. Though they were scared and alone, they would push through.

\----------------

He sighed. His best friend, his CRUSH, a high ranking con, had been left? Even if reports said the entire squadron was dead, ------- was determined to find out if Shadowstep was really offline. He refused to believe such a strong and capable mech would go down that easily. When the rest of the crew had finally fallen asleep, ------- got enough energon rations to last him a year and snuck off on a shuttle. He'd be damned if he was going to let high command declare the entire squadron gone without even sending out a drone or search party to confirm.

In the morning, the only evidence left of ------- was the missing shuttle, missing energon, and a badge, discarded and thrown onto the ground like a piece of trash.


End file.
